The Promise
by YamixYugiforever
Summary: Yami makes a promise to Yugi that he intends to keep {YamixYugi songfic}


The Promise

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I own neither Yu-Gi-Oh nor "The Promise" by: When in Rome

Warning: (boy/boy)

Summary: Yami makes a promise to Yugi song fic 3 D p .o o.o . )

Pairing: Yami x Yugi (What did you think?)

Lyrics 

'Thoughts'

" Speech"

Yami to Yugi

/Yugi to Yami/

When you need a friend don't look to a stranger 

**You know in the end I'll always be there **

**But when you're in doubt and when you're in danger**

**Take a look around and I'll be there **

' _Hmm I wonder what Yugi is doing?' _ Yami wondered as he saw Yugi pressing some buttons on his laptop. Yugi, once in a while, would laugh or get serious as if he was silently having a conversation with the black object. Yami got off the chair of Yugi's desk, and went to the bed where Yugi looked like he was concentrating on something.

" Uh Yugi, may ask what you're doing on the," Yami began before snapping his fingers and shutting his eyes to try to remember what the contraption was called. Yugi smiled and giggled a bit.

" Laptop?" Yugi finished for Yami. Yami opened his eyes and smiled.

" Yeah that's it, um what are you doing?" Yami asked. Yugi smiled and started to type again before shutting the computer and setting it aside.

" Well Yami, I kind of talk or chat with people online, you know like a friend on the computer!" Yugi explained. Yami thought about how this is possible then gave a response.

" So like you, they go on the computer and start typing!" Yami announced his discovery. Yugi started to laugh and giggle at Yami's enthusiasm.

" Yes Yami, an online buddy!" Yugi said while giggling. Yami was a little confused and a bit hurt.

' _Why didn't Yugi just talk to me?'_ Yami asked himself. _' Maybe Yugi's mad at me and doesn't have the heart to tell me, or he doesn't like me, or maybe he just doesn't like talking to me, why?' _

" Um Yami is something wrong?" Yugi asked with a look a concern on his face. Yami looked up, a bit dumbfounded, and smiled and shaking his head back and fourth.

" You know Yugi," Yami began before looking at his hands, as if they supported an unknown comfort in them. He had to make Yugi fall for him; he had to say something sexy, attractive, extraordinary, just something to make Yugi happy to be around him. What ever caused Yugi to not like him or not want to be around him, he had to fix.

I'm sorry but I was thinking of the right words to say 

**I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be **

**But if you wait around a while I'll make you fall for me **

**I promise, I promise you I will **

" You can always come to me with your problems, you know? I mean I guess that's why I'm here," Yami said, making Yugi's eyes brighten while he claimed a smile.

" Thank you, Yami, but this is a problem that I really don't want to tell you," Yugi said still smiling. Yami just stayed looking at his hands. He frowned and tried to contemplate the reasons why Yugi didn't seem to want to share anything with Yami anymore.

" Why not?" Yami asked still looking at his hands. It was a miracle that Yami wasn't already crying. He didn't take the fact that Yugi didn't want to talk to him lately, nor did he want to be around him. Yugi had been avoiding Yami lately.

' Last time I fought with Yugi was when he came home mad and starting to yell at me and Grandpa' Yami thought fiddling with his fingers.

When your day is through 

**And so is your temper**

**You know what to do; I'll always be there **

**Sometimes if I shout, it's not what's intended **

**These words just come out, with no grip to bear **

'Yugi had come home after talking with Tea, and he seemed upset, but he wouldn't tell me, so I got mad.' He thought as he saw Yugi picking up his computer and placing it on his desk, beside his bed. 'I lost control knowing that Yugi had a problem and he wouldn't tell me, I felt so bad.

" Yugi, did I make you mad?" Yami asked soon after Yugi sat back down on his bed.

" No, Yami, why?" Yugi asked with a puzzled look, which to Yami looked hopelessly adorable.

" Oh nothing, just wondering," Yami said drifting off into his own little world.

I'm sorry I was just thinking of the right words to say 

**I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be **

**But if you wait awhile**

**I'll make you fall for me,**

**I promise, I promise you I will**

/How do I tell him? I have to tell him, why can't I say it/ Yami thought bitterly at himself. He needed to tell Yugi how he felt, but he could never find the right words to say.

" Yami? Are you mad at me?" Yugi asked with a look of concern clearly written on his face.

" No! Of course not!" Yami immediately answered.

" Oh alright then,"

And if I need to walk the world, I'd make you fall for me I gotta tell you, I gotta tell you, I need to tell you 

(Chorus)

" Yami?" Yugi called. Yami snapped out of his phase and looked at Yugi.

" Yes,"

What do you want to say? Yugi asked through the mind-link with a smirk.

" Oh, you heard that!" Yami asked blushing. Yugi nodded.

" Well tell me!"

" Yugi, I" Yami began. 'No sense in hiding it now!' Yami scolded at himself. " I, I" Yami said still very nervous.

" Yugi, I have a promise that I have to keep, though you don't know what it is" Yami began. Yugi nodded and gave Yami permission to go on. " And that promise is, to love you forever, no matter what happens,"

" So do I

A/N: this fic sucks but I wrote it before I got an account on so please review nicely.

Sorry for such a long update for Fallen but I have inspiration for " Nobody's home" but I will write it at a later date, so keep the reviews coming.


End file.
